(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus of slot-in type with an openable blocking-cover.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As various applications in multi-media technology widely spread, the demand for the large-volume data storage media, such as Compact Disk, and the access device, such as Compact Disk Drive, have been growing rapidly. In particular, the application using CD as a storage media has remarkable increased, so the optical read/write device, which is used to read/write the CD, is also extremely popular. Nowadays, for example, each Personal Computer at least has one optical access (read/write) device, such as CD-ROM, CD-RW, Slot-In Optical read/write device, Combo CD drive, DVD-R/RW drive, . . . and external CD drive.
In order to easily and quickly draw/insert the CD from/to the CD drive, as well as to the request for slim, thin, and light product design, the slot-in is a very attractive option for the CD drive design. So this type of design (slot-in type) is generally adopted in car stereo system and note book computer as an optical read/write device to read and/or write CD.
Because the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus is used to optically read/write a compact disk (or optical disk), so the optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus is also referred as optical read/write drive hereafter. FIG. 1 schematically shows a perspective view of the front portion of the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2 and a Compact Disk 4 fed thereto. Sparing the ejectable tray for loading CD, the slot-loading design prevails the tray-loading design in many applications in optical read/write driver. However, without the protection provided by the cover at the front edge of the slot 6, exterior dust and small object will easily intrude through slot 6 of the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2, in addition, the noise from the operation of the internal device of the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2 will directly spread to exterior through the slot 6.
Due to the foregoing reason, the exterior material tends to pass slot 6, and accumulate on the interior device or mechanism of the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2, then malfunction resulted and the expected life of the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2 can not be reached. Even if the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2 can work properly, the noise from the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2 resulted from normally operating parts and intruding-material accumulated parts probably will make the user doubts the quality of the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2. This noisy operation will greatly deduct the value of the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2.
Because of the problems mentioned above, this disclosure provide an apparatus to solve the problems and to improve the value of the traditional slot-in optical read/write drive 2.